Communication systems utilizing fiber optic cables are in wide spread use. Each fiber optic cable includes one or more optical fibers, each of which comprises a waveguide configured to transmit optical signals containing various types of information and/or power. The optical signals comprise light that enters one end of the fiber and exits the opposite end of the fiber. Transmission of an optical signal over a single length of fiber subjects the optical signal to minimal loss. However, to transmit optical signals over long distances, periodic coupling of fibers is necessary. Each instance of coupling can introduce loss into the optical signal through various factors including misalignment of the cores of the fibers. Accordingly, fiber alignment and the minimization of loss in the coupling of fibers is a concern.
Various methods and devices have been developed to assist with alignment and minimization of loss. For example, fusion splicing, e.g., fusing the ends of two fibers together with a heat treatment, can be used for couplings that are intended to be permanent and stable. Fusion splicing is performed using an automated precision alignment tool and produces a fiber coupling with extremely low loss. For couplings that are non-permanent, a ferrule is provided about the interfacing ends of the optical fibers to which is secured interfacing connectors, e.g., SC, LC and ST connectors. Care is taken to correctly position the cores of the optical fibers such that when interfacing connectors are coupled the fibers held within the ferrules of the interfacing connectors are coaxially aligned such that loss is kept to a minimum. In high density fiber applications coupling devices comprising v-groove array assemblies, wherein the v-grooves help to position fibers for alignment, are used. Fusion splicing of optical fibers, equipping optical fibers with ferrule connectors, and the use of v-groove array assemblies can introduce significant time and financial costs to fiber optic systems as well as undesired signal transmission losses.